


Secret Subscriber

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Youtuber AU, Youtuber!Alec, youtuber!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is fairly new to being a Youtuber and he has just launched his first merchandise - hoodies, hats, shirts - you name it, he has it. All is good until the Youtuber that he dislikes the most, the one and only Magnus Bane, makes a bad video review on his merch. And Alec... is not having any of it!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Secret Subscriber

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I will not be updating this fic anymore, it will stay as a oneshot. Sorry ^^;

Alec Lightwood was pissed off - oh, pissed off wasn’t the right word to describe just how mad he was at the moment. Alec, himself, was a Youtuber - rather new to the platform and had just released his first merchandise that he was selling on his website. He didn’t even want to start it, but a lot of his fans were begging and begging him to do it, so he decided to go ahead and cater to their wishes. Alec was pretty proud of his creations - he was selling hats, shirts, hoodies - you name it, Alec had it in his store and the thing that appeared the most on them were arrows and bows. Alec was a pretty good archer - loved to do it in his spare time, when he had it because it wasn’t really easy to maintain university and posting videos three times a week - and he wanted to share that love with his fans, who also knew just how much archery meant to Alec.

So, yes, it’s just been a little over a week since he had launched his first merch and most of the reviews were very positive, which made the young man happy. He knew absolutely nothing about clothes, so the team that was helping him was really amazing, and Alec was very excited to show off their creation to his family and friends. All of them were also very supportive and Alec didn’t even mind a bad review here and there. Everyone was entitled to their own opinion and Alec respected it. If there was a bad review, he decided to listen to it and improve his brand. That was all fine and all,  _ until  _ someone decided that it was okay for them to post an unboxing video of his merch and then make a review of it -  _ and he completely shat all over his hard work. _

That one was no other than Magnus Bane, one of those big Youtubers that Alec  _ really disliked.  _ It wasn’t jealousy as much as he just didn’t like how they made everything seem fun.  _ Morning routine, hair care routine, evening routine, get ready with me, get unready with me, what I eat in a day _ and all of that… videos like that made Alec’s skin crawn. He mostly made random and quirky videos that people seemed to love - releasing a song here and there. Alec loved singing, you see, but wasn’t really passionate about it. But he kept it real and didn’t put up an act like  _ someone else in the community was and was selling fake positivity to his fans because Alec knew for a fact that it wasn’t all rainbows and sunshines.  _ Then again, it was easy for Magnus to speak as he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth - his father was a famous fashion designer, so it made a lot of things easier on him. Probably.

Alec really did not like Magnus. He just wanted to make him disappear off the platform because a lot of his fans were also fans of Magnus’ and were begging both of them to collab.  _ As if that was going to happen.  _ Okay, but going back on track - Alec was pissed off, raging mad as he was watching Magnus’ reaction video to his merch. The title of the video alone,  _ Trying on worst Youtube merch,  _ made him pissed off and he took in a deep breath and then rolled his eyes when he watched the intro of the video. Magnus dancing - pssh, big whoop. Now, singing was where the real talent was, everyone could shake their body a little bit and pretend they knew how to dance. (Alec knew that it wasn’t really true, but when it came to Magnus, he just really did not care - but obviously he did!).

‘’ _ Hello my Glitter Lovelies _ ,’’ said Magnus on the video and Alec wrinkled his nose. Ugh, he had a name for his fan base? That was just so cheesy and to be expected. Alec’s fans liked to call themselves Arrows, but at least that was cute. Not like this fake ass Glitter Lovelies - just what kind of a name was that?! Yep, Alec wasn’t impressed and he pressed play again. Just fifteen seconds into the video and he already wanted to turn off his computer, but he didn’t because he needed to watch the video. A lot of his fans linked it to him, so it was probably important  _ or whatever.  _ ‘’ _ So, it’s come to my attention that someone - none other than Alec Lightwood - released his first merch and of course, I, just had to go ahead and buy it. You do know that I like to be very picky when it comes to fashion and it is my duty to keep the internet safe from bad fashion trends and spoiler alert - this one is a doozy, my Lovelies,’ _ ’’ said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. 

‘’Keep safe the internet of fashion trends my ass, you’re just here to completely cock block my success because you are so jealous that my merch is better than yours,’’ said Alec, stopping the video and then he just shook his head. Just who did Magnus think that he was?! Sitting there in his mansion, sipping on expensive drinks, wearing full face of makeup - which looked good on him, Alec wasn’t judging him for that - but did he really have to be so mean about it? Alec crossed his arms on top of his chest and then pouted, but still continued to watch the video. In the next cut scene, Magnus was wearing one of his arrow hoodies and Alec had no idea what the fuck he was complaining about - he looked pretty good in that hoodie, it fit him and-

‘’ _ So, yeah, let’s get down to it, _ ’’ said Magnus. ‘’ _ The first thing that I noticed about his merch is that there’s not a lot of variety of colours in it,’ _ ’’ said Magnus and shook his head, extending out his hands and he looked at the hoodie. ‘’ _ Okay, first thing - I’m not going to lie, it is very comfortable, but we’re not here to be comfortable, are we? Beauty is pain after all _ ,’’ said Magnus and giggled. ‘’ _ But it’s just very simple - too simple. It’s just so dark, and… while I get the meaning of the arrow, there should be more on the hoodie. Perhaps some glitter- _ ’’

‘’Oh, fuck you, Mr Glitter Pants,’’ said Alec.

‘’ _ Or sequences _ -’’

‘’Ah, excuse me for not wanting to make my fans look like fucking Christmas trees,’’ he said and then glared at the video. ‘’Again, who do you think you are?!’’ shrieked Alec, face red with anger because he was pissed off. Magnus was giving him constructive criticism so far, but Alec wasn’t taking it well at all.

‘’ _ And the fabric kind of feels cheap, maybe invest more money- _ ’’

‘’How about you mind your own business, Christmas Tree?’’ he asked, referring to Magnus looking like one with all of that glitter and colours and  _ ugh.  _ Yep, not in a good mood was Alec and his mood continued to get worse as the video progressed. Magnus tried on another hoodie, one long-sleeved shirt and two T-shirts, saving the tank top for last and for a tiny moment, Alec forgot about bitching when he saw Magnus in the tanktop, his arms bare then and he blinked a few times. Oh, those arms and  _ that vein popping out and…  _ yes, Alec was drooling very much so, but that's besides the point. Magnus was attractive, he wasn’t going to lie,  _ but _ then Mangus opened up his mouth and Alec was finally back to reality.

‘’ _ Again this is just no good - maybe I could use this instead of a rag to dust my apartment, _ ’’ he said and took off his tank top. Alec had enough. He didn’t even care how hot Magnus looked shirtless and that was big! Alec closed up the video, pulled out his phone and headed straight to Magnus’ Instagram, to send him a very  _ strongly worded direct message! _ Alec could easily make a response video and gain subscribers  _ and _ plenty of views, but that would just mean that Magnus would gain the same and he was not going to stand for that. So, he was going to talk it out privately. Also, he found it very tacky of Magnus to be coming at him like that -  _ was he really that desperate for views, huh? _

Alec, however, had no boundaries when it came to contacting the idiot in private and he cracked his knuckles and started typing as soon as he found his profile. He spent quite a lot of time trying to sound  _ professional -  _ but he didn’t really as he was pretty much grumpy and bad with words, but then again it didn’t matter to him because he had attacked something that was personal to him. 

**Alec:** _ Hello. This is Alec Lightwood speaking and I would really like to thank you for purchasing a few of my items from my store. It was brought to my attention that you’ve made a reaction video about my merch and I would just like to ask you; why are you so mean? I did nothing wrong to you and I’m sorry, but my merch is a lot better than yours. Look, not everyone likes to look like a Christmas tree (I mean do you really need so much glitter, really?! It makes YOUR clothing look cheap). Also, the material that it’s made out of ISN’T cheap, I’ve invested a lot of money from my personal pocket, so you don’t get to dictate this. Your video is a joke - are you really that desperate for views and trying to create some drama, because let me tell you, I will not bite into it and make a reaction video to your shitty video that is shitting on my merch. I could easily buy some of your merch and shit on it as well but a) I don’t want to give you my money and b) I am not that petty and lots better than you. Best regards, Alec. _

‘’Oh, that will show him,’’ said Alec and then rubbed his palms together because he was very much satisfied with his response to the mean Youtuber and he was very much interested to see what kind of a reply he was going to get. ‘’That is if he was even going to reply, he is just a coward and I bet you all that he won’t reply to me,’’ he said and then snickered because people like that usually just hid. Yes, he was the bigger man - he wasn’t the same level of petty like Magnus. No way! But, he was mistaken and Magnus actually dared to reply. In a span of fifteen minutes and Alec’s jaw dropped when he read his reply.

**Magnus:** _ Ah, Mister Lightwood, it is such a pleasure to hear from you. Ah, yes, I did purchase some of your stuff because I was really interested. I mean fashion means a lot ot me and it’s only natural that it spiked my interest to see you releasing some of your clothing as well. Now, now, there is really no need for such language - I was being very professional in my video, I was giving you CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and you should really learn to take one. Also, I do not need to count on drama/you to gain views. I do have plenty of fans that are my loyal subscribers, so you really shouldn’t think so highly of yourself. I was merely making an observation. I was hoping you would reach out to me - maybe I should give you a few pointers for your future line. Best of wishes, Magnus*. _

Alec narrowed his eyes.

**Alec:** _ Oh, was you referring to that tank top as a dusting rag also professional, hmmmm??? Hmm, Magnus, was that PROFESSIONAL?! _

**Magnus:** _ It’s comedy, I need to keep videos funny for my fans. _

**Alec:** _ Aha. Sure. Yeah, yeah, okay, okay. Mhmmm.  _

**Magnus:** _ Hahahaha. _

**Alec:** _ Oh, you think this is a joke?! Magnus?! DO YOU?! It seems everything is a joke to you - you cannot take anything seriously. Someone calls you out on something and you go to pretend to being a victim OR you’re all like HAHAHA it was all a joke - you don’t get comedy. Pssh, it won’t work on me, honey, because I am onto you. I know all of your tricks and I will not fall for them. You are very mean. Also, it’s not like a care. I mean think what you want, I care nothing about your opinion on my merch. So, BYE.  _

Alec wanted to click away and block Magnus, but the other responded before Alec could block him and by then it was too late. Alec had bitten into the bait and he wasn’t going to let go - Magnus had caught him and Alec was just shaking his head because the nerve in that one.  _ The actual fucking nerve he had. _

**Magnus:** _ You know, for someone who claims that he doesn’t care about my opinion, you sure do seem to care a lot. I mean if you really didn’t care, you wouldn’t be even contacting me in the first place, no? But, it’s obvious that you do care, so you know…  _

**Alec:** _ Pssh, I don’t care. _

**Magnus:** _ You do. _

**Alec:** _ Ummm, no I don’t. I just don’t like people spreading lies about me. _

**Magnus:** _ Look, it’s just my opinion. _

**Alec:** _ Yeah and your opinion is wrong. _

**Magnus:** _ Umm, last time I check, you cannot tell other people that their opinions are wrong. You can disagree with them, but claiming that one’s opinion is wrong just because you feel invalidated is well… wrong and not very nice. Is it? _

Alec cursed. ‘’Fuck, he’s right,’’ he said and his cheeks reddened, rolling his eyes and then eh cleared his throat.

**Alec:** _ And me thinking your opinion is wrong is also and opinion so it’s valid. _

**Magnus:** _ Ahhhh~ _

**Alec:** _ So, will you delete the video? _

**Magnus:** _ No. _

**Alec:** _ You’re despicable… _

**Magnus:** _ Oh, why should I? I worked hard on that video, you know. _

**Alec:** _ Ohh, yes, much hard work. Ooh, yes, I bet it was sooo hard on you. Okay, fine whatever, keep it up. My videos are much better anyway. Just so you know, I’m telling people you’re a liar if they come to bitch on my videos in the comments. Also, stop contacting me. It’s annoying, leave me alone and stop harassing me! _

**Magnus:** _ Dude, you’re the one who wrote to me first…  _

Alec flushed again.

**Alec:** _ Still, cut it out, it’s annoying. Stop replying to me. _

**Magnus:** _ Make me. _

**Alec:** _ Oh, I’ll come down to L.A. and shove my foot up your *** _

**Magnus:** _ Oh, Alexander, how romantic and daring! But seriously, you know where I’m from? Damn, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a fan and watch my videos even <3 _

Alec coughed and then shook his head. So what if he did watch some of Magnus’ videos and so what if he was a subscriber, it was purely because he disliked him to that extent that he wanted to know just what kind of a horrible person Magnus was. Not that he was really all bad, but it was just his ego that drove Alec insane and he just shook his head. 

**Alec:** _ I don’t. _

**Magnus:** _ Mhmmm. _

**Alec:** _ Can you please leave me alone? _

**Magnus:** _ Okay, okay. Just one more thing? _

**Alec:** _ what?! _

**Magnus:** _ See you on VidCon next month? _

**Alec:** _ I’m setting my booth as far away from yours as possible…. _

**Magnus:** _ Looking forward to meeting you in person as well <3 _

Alec rolled his eyes and then just closed his phone because he was over everything.

* * *

There he was, Magnus Bane, sitting in his room and smiling widely as he was chatting with the one and only, Alec Lightwood - the Youtuber that he wanted to speak to for quite a while but all of his attempts of trying to get in contact with him didn’t really work. Luckily, Magnus was no amateur and he knew of one way that would for sure get Alec’s attention. He bought some of his merch and made a bad review on it - he didn’t really mean what he was saying, it was purely because he wanted to speak to Alec and it worked - perfectly. He was smiling. Oh, Alexander was just yummy, on Magnus’ radar for a while now and Magnus wanted to be…  _ friends.  _ Maybe. Or not, maybe more. Alec was just…  _ everything _ and Magnus enjoyed his content very much so, but he knew that Alec wasn’t a fan - not that he ever said it, but there were a few hints in his videos that he didn’t like him. Still, Magnus didn’t feel discouraged at all.

‘’Oh, Alexander, I enjoy a challenge, I have a feeling we’ll soon talk again,’’ he said and chuckled because a new idea just popped into his head and he grinned. ‘’Until the next time.’’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
